nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuki Yamanaka
'Character First Name:' Tsuki 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' xLunarBloodx 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 02/13/185 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' '' 'Omoidegakurian '' '''Height: 5' ''5 ft 'Weight: 72lbs '''Blood Type O postive 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Tsuki is a quite girl, she keeps to herslef and stays out of everyones way. She does not act much unless provoked. You can usally find her with her head stuck in a book somewhere quite. She is very passionite about her freinds and family and if one of them is in trouble she will move into action. Do not underesimate her, she will prove you wrong. She has a good nature when she is by herself. Though most times she is hostile and does not like many people. She will sit back and study people rather then go up and introduce herself. There are days where she will sit in the village and just watch people interact with one another without saying one word. '' 'Behaviour: Tsuki is hostile, she does not like to be bothered. There are times where she is caring and open but those are rare. She does not trust many and only has few friends. If you start a fight with her she will end it. Tski keeps to herself and does not get in anyones way. '''Nindo: (optional) Life is like a book with the ending ripped out, its up to you wite it. '' 'Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) '''Bloodline/Clan: Yamanaka clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gatheringand espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' No element '' 'Element Two: No element '' 'Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Good chakra use, well use in Genjutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Low strength, low speed. 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' '' Transformation Technique - Rank E'' '' Clone Technique - Rank E'' '' Body Replacement - Rank E'' '' Rope Escape Technique - Rank E'' '' Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E'' '' Genjutsu - Rank E'' Mind body switch technique '' ''Sly Mind Affect Technique Chakra Sensing Technique Sensing Transmission Mind Body Disturbance Technique 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Jin Uchiha